1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing line retention device for trolling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When using trolling apparatus for fishing, it is necessary to provide a device for attaching the fishing line to the weight carried by the trolling apparatus, but which line may be easily detached when a fish strikes.
Many devices have been proposed for line retention which often are of the clothespin or spring operated type or comprise a structure which includes two smooth discs forced together by springs fastened to the weight and with the line carried therebetween, but none of the devices available have proven wholly satisfactory in use. Most of the devices do not permit easy detachment of the fishing line, can injure the line, or result in entanglement of the fishing line with the line from the trolling apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,589 shows a fishing line retention device in which the line is threaded through a portion of the device and which device always remains on the line.
The device of our invention fastens directly to the weight carried by the trolling apparatus, the fishing line is easily detached and reattached as desired, and the device possesses other advantages not found in the prior art.